Oh My Baby!
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: "Aku ingin melahirkan seorang bayi!" ujar Indonesia tiba-tiba yang membuat duo suaminya, Netherlands dan Malaysia keselek baskom. "Ta-tapi honey, kita kan COWOK! Bagaimana mungkin, membaca saja aku sulit!" ujar Nether grogi. Namun tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam dunia fanfiction.


Halo, _gaes_ , ketemu lagi sama _author_ yang keren ini *pede, hohoho...

 _Author_ kangen pingin nulis fict dengan bintang sinetron trio polipartner lagi nih. Yang _udah_ pernah baca fict _author_ dengan judul "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia" pasti _udah_ kenal dengan trio absurd ini. Buat yang belum tahu, silakan dibaca dulu fict bikinan _author_ ya*promosi, hohoho...

Jadi fict ini adalah sequel dari fict "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia". Disini trio Nether, Indo dan Malay sudah hidup bersama _happily ever after_ di rumah Indonesia. Ya, bisa dibilang fict ini semacam "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia" _season_ 2 gitu lah.

Yoweslah, _ngga_ usah banyak _cingcong_ lagi, _monggo_ dinikmati^^

 _Disclaimer_ :

Hetalia en seluruh antek-anteknya milik om Hide. Saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_ ^^

 _Warning_ :

Yaoi, _boy x boy_ , _mature theme_ , nge-lenong _style,_ bahasa kasar, absurd, dll.

 _Prolog_

Pada suatu hari di dunia Hetalia Axis Power yang penuh dengan sejuta kisah, hiduplah pasangan polipartner Netherlands, Indonesia dan Malaysia. Setelah melalui lika liku perjuangan cinta yang penuh dengan air mata, akhirnya mereka hidup bersama saling mencintai dalam 1 atap, yaitu rumah besar Indonesia. Dan mereka pun hidup _happily ever after_. Namun ternyata ada satu kebahagiaan yang belum sempurna. Indonesia ingin melahirkan seorang bayi! Akankah keinginannya itu terwujud?

 _Oh My Baby!_

(Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia _Season_ 2)

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang damai dan indah di rumah besar milik Indonesia, tampak 3 sosok cowok-cowok ganteng yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di meja makan. Ada Indonesia, si cowok Asia Tenggara manis berkulit sawo matang, berambut ikal hitam yang jago masak sedang menyajikan masakan lezat dengan aroma sedap mengepul. Ada Netherlands, si bule asal negeri kincir angin bermata hijau yang sedang asyik menikmati sepiring potato wedges, bacon dan omelet. Ada juga Malaysia, cowok Melayu yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Indonesia yang juga sibuk mengunyah mie goreng plus telor ceplok.

" _Beib_ , masakan _loe_ paling top deh pokoknya!" ujar Malay sambil makan dengan lahap.

" _Honey_ , makasih ya udah masakin kita setiap hari..." tambah Nether sambil menatap sang yayang dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Indonesia, sang yayang, melemparkan senyuman penuh cinta sebagai balasan bagi kedua partnernya.

Semuanya terasa damai, teduh dan bahagia sampai...

" _I'm bored_." kata Indonesia tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

Duo suami yang sedang serius makan jadi terkaget-kaget. Netherlands bahkan sampai kumat latahnya.

"Aku bosan dengan kehidupan kita." tambah Indonesia lagi.

Pemuda manis yang tadinya sedang asyik menikmati sepiring nasi goreng dengan anteng itu wajahnya tiba-tiba galau.

Netherlands dan Malaysia, duo partner tercintanya Indonesia itu langsung shock akut.

" _Look, everyday, we do the same thing. You fuck me, i fuck you, and we're all starting to fuck each other_." ujar Indonesia curhat.

Indonesia menghela napas galau. Sementara dua suaminya mulai berprasangka buruk.

Nether langsung berpikir jangan-jangan wajahnya sudah tidak tamvan lagi? Jangan-jangan sudah nampak kerutan di jidatnya? Maklum usianya kan sudah om-om 35 tahun ke atas! Ia langsung mengambil cermin dan berkaca lalu bergumam, "ini muka punya siapa?"Atau jangan-jangan ukuran _vital region_ nya mulai menyusut? Atau mungkin juga ototnya sudah tidak maskulin lagi? Gawat, ini!

Sementara Malaysia langsung mencurigai kalau Indonesia diguna-guna Aussie. Dasar manusia koala jahanam! Sudah diberi pelajaran dan dihajar habis-habisan di fict "Australia Sayang Australia Malang" masih _aja_ berani mendekati Indonesia. Dengan penuh dendam Malaysia berniat mengebiri Aussie walaupun ditentang Amnesty International!

...

"Aku..ingin melahirkan seorang bayi."

...

Nether en Malay keselek berjamaah. Netherlands langsung menyemburkan segelas susu yang sedang diminum. Sementara Malay langsung keselek mie goreng. Suara batuk mereka terdengar saling bersahutan.

"T-ta-ta-tapi _beib_ , ki-kita kan uhuk-cowok-uhuk.." ujar Malaysia terbata-bata

"I-iya, ho- _honey_ , bagaimana mungkin, membaca saja aku sulit.. " tambah Netherlands pasrah.

Dan Indonesia pun kembali uring-uringan. Si cowok manis berambut ikal itupun ngambek seharian. _Doi_ yang biasanya rajin masak, nyuci, beres-beres rumah itu sekarang jadi cuek bebek, _ngga_ peduli dengan kondisi rumah yang berantakan dan duo suaminya yang belum dikasih makan. Seharian ini _doi_ menghilang tanpa jejak. Nether dan Malay berusaha mencari ke rumah ASEAN _Brotherhood_ tapi tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Pemuda ganteng itu tak juga ditemukan.

Netherlands khawatir setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau sang yayang diculik, dijadikan korban _human_ _trafficking_ , dipaksa menjadi pemuas nafsu lelaki hidung belang atau dijadikan uke simpanan. Begitu juga Malaysia yang cemas karena wajah sang kakak merangkap partnernya itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan sehingga mudah menarik perhatian kumbang-kumbang liar untuk datang menggodanya.

"Haduh, Indooonnn, _loe_ dimana sih...!? Cukup bang Toyib _aja_ yang _ngga_ pulang 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran, _loe_ jangan!" Malay nangis bombay.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang mereka cari sejak tadi itu muncul dari pintu depan. Kedua tangannya membawa bungkusan belanjaan. Sontak kedua partner yang barusan nangis bombay itu langsung menyerbu ke arahnya dan menghujaninya dengan pelukan serta air mata bahagia.

"Ah, _finally you're here.._ " ujar Malay lega.

" _I_ _thought i've lost you forever.._ " ujar Nether seraya mempererat pelukannya.

...

"Lebay!"

...

Pemuda nusantara itu hanya bereaksi singkat hampir tanpa ekspresi berarti. Tubuh _slim_ en _slender_ itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan duo partner yang terbengong-bengong dengan kelakuannya.

Tubuh pemuda ikal itu berjalan masuk ke kamar utama. Dibukanya bungkusan belanjaan dan dikeluarkannya. Ternyata itu adalah pakaian bayi berwarna warni yang sangat lucu. Dijembrengnya sepotong _baby jumper_ warna putih motif wortel ke atas seraya dibolak-balik. Bola matanya berbinar bahagia dengan senyum merekah menghiasi bibirnya. Setelah puas dibolak-balik, pakaian bayi itu lalu didekapnya sepenuh hati sambil tersenyum.

Duo partner yang mengintip dari balik tembok hanya bisa menatap nanar seraya membatin.

"Mungkin dia lelah..." batin Malay sedih.

"Duh gusti, aku gagal membahagiakan dia." ujar Nether frustasi.

Akhirnya demi menyenangkan yayangnya mereka pun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabulkan keinginan _impossible_ itu. Alhasil setiap malam mereka "lembur". Netherlands sampai harus minum jamu Kuku Bemo yang dicampur ginseng, pasak bumi, tangkur buaya plus royal jelly en 2 butir telor ayam kampung demi menjaga staminanya supaya _ngga_ loyo. Tak lupa ia kembali aktif menjadi member gym yang ada embel-embel selebritinya dalam rangka menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya. Maklum, setiap hari makan masakan lezat buatan sang yayang membuat perutnya sedikit membuncit. Bahaya kalau sampai perutnya bergelambir atau bahkan menjadi obes. Oh _no way!_ Amit-amit, jangan sampe deh!

Beda lagi dengan Malay yang setiap hari bela-belain makan _seafood_ macam kepiting, cumi, udang en kerang sampai muak. Konon katanya _seafood_ itu adalah _aphrodisiac_ yang paling mujarab. Namun, bukannya berhasil, Malay malah pusing-pusing lalu semaput karena kolesterolnya naik! Alamak!

Selain menjaga kebugaran tubuh, berbagai gaya _sex_ uhuy pun dilakukan, mulai dari gaya standar, _missionary style, doggy style, handstand style_ sampai gangnam _style_! Mau gaya dari depan, gaya dari belakang, gaya sentripetal bahkan gaya sentrifugal! Semua itu dijabanin demi yayang! Pokoknya Indonesia harus hamil, titik.

Namun, usaha mereka sampai sekarang belum membuahkan hasil positif. Indonesia tak kunjung hamil. Setiap _testpack_ yang dipakainya belum juga menunjukan dua garis merah. Nether jadi putus asa. Jangan-jangan _doi_ beneran mandul, tidak lagi jantan dan tidak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan buat sang partner. Sementara Malaysia masih saja mengutuki Aussie yang disangkanya jadi dalang dibalik semua peristiwa ini.

"Terus aku _kudu piyeeee_..!?" jerit Nether frustasi. Ia _ngga_ mau diceraikan Indonesia gara-gara _ngga_ bisa memberikan keturunan.

Sementara itu di pojokan, Malay menyusun rencana untuk memberi pelajaran pada Australia.

"Si koala alis enam itu harus _gue_ kasih pelajaran..!"gumamnya sadis.

...

...

...

~TBC~


End file.
